


The Green Cure

by KatxXxNaoe



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Ehehe, Erwin Bottom Week, M/M, Modern AU, Phone Sex, eruri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 23:17:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4198794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatxXxNaoe/pseuds/KatxXxNaoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin is down with a cold - Levi is not pleased.</p><p>Erwin Bottom Week 2015 Day 3 : Around the house/Domestic<br/>Day 4 : Temperature</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Green Cure

"Erwin Smith speaking."  
  
"What are you doing answering so formal idiot it's me."  
  
"Why am I the idiot again when you are the one calling me from the next room ? "  
  
"Shut up, did you check your temperature ? "  
  
"Yes it's dropped a little bit Im feeling better already."  
  
"Good."  
  
"You realise this is somewhat ridiculous right ? I can literally hear your every move from next doors."  
  
"YOU are ridiculous. Who told you to go catch a cold and become all sweaty and disguisting ? "  
  
"My my such adoring words Levi."  
  
"Whatever,did you drink the pills I left you ? "  
  
"Sure. I miss you."  
  
"Bastard you saw me an hour ago."  
  
"Oh you mean when you entered the room for 3 seconds to throw a clean shirt directly to my face ? "  
  
"Stop nagging and get well soon,we've got stuff to do."  
  
"Like what ?"  
  
"Like cleaning your filthy ass office,if I clean it alone I'll probably throw every fucking piece of garbage you've ever neglected tidying up in your entire adult life."  
  
"By garbage Im guessing you include my paperwork ? "  
  
"You bet I do ! And when your tight ass is fully cured Im making you dust the whole place so good."  
  
"Have you been thinking about my ass a lot then ? "  
  
"Seriously ? "  
  
"You started it."  
  
"Hah,fuck off."  
  
"You could come here and make me but..."  
  
"Look,I get it,your fever is making you horny or something but you are not fucking baiting me into coming over there any time soon."  
  
"Im only wearing the shirt. And it's open."  
  
"And Im only wearing shorts and my apron how about that ? "  
  
"The green ones ? "  
  
"A~ha. Wait,are you touching yourself ? "  
  
"Affirmative."  
  
"Why are you so weird ? "  
  
" _You_ make me weird."  
  
"Smooth."  
  
"Thanks. I want to suck you."  
  
"And I want to scrub our bathtub properly but you aren't letting me close the fucking phone."  
  
"Are you bend over it right now ? "  
  
"Im the one who is going to be bending YOU over here and giving you a good spanking if you don't stop trying to work me through the phone retard."  
  
"You'd _like_ that wouldn't you ? "  
  
"Shit come on don't do that."  
  
"Do what ?"  
  
" _The voice_."  
  
"What about my voice _Levi_ ?"  
  
"I hate you, say it again."  
  
" _Levi_."  
  
"Mm."  
  
"I need you."  
  
"I can't I told you Im cleaning the bathroom today no matter what so shut it."  
  
"We both know you've stopped cleaning anything for some time now. Take off your cleaning gloves and touch yourself."  
  
"Ha~h why can't you just go to sleep like a good sick oldman."  
  
"I need your hands on me, tangled in my hair."  
  
"Im pissed at you right now I'd probably pull them pretty hard."  
  
"I'd like that."  
  
"I know you would dammit. Are you close ? "  
  
"No. Are you ? "  
  
"Shut up Im fighting the bad thoughts away."  
  
"Sadly I don't think you are succeeding,you are breathing heavy Levi."  
  
"Don't you giggle at me asshole."  
  
"Still thinking about my ass I see. Should I take care of it for you then ? "  
  
"Do you want to ? "  
  
"I am certainly going to."  
  
"If your fever gets worse after this Im killing you."  
  
"It won't get worse Im feeling fine. I'd feel even better though if your fingers were in me."  
  
" _Erwin_ come on..."  
  
"I want you to finger me roughly like you always do. Deep like _this_."   
  
"How many ? "  
  
"Two,not enough."  
  
"Are you doing it dry ? "  
  
"You know I like it better that way."  
  
"Dammit...I still can't figure out what made you snap like this."  
  
"You are wearing my favourite thing in the whole world and you are walking around in our house with it wraped around your sexy ass Levi ,not letting me touch you is clearly an attack to my weakened body and soul."  
  
"So Im at fault ? Classic. You'll regret it you know."  
  
"Will I ? "  
  
"Effective immediately."  
  
"Do you mean it ?  
  
"Close the fucking phone and get your sorry ass over here Erwin."  
  
"Yes _captain_."  
  
"Quit sassing me and hurry, the water will get cold."  
  
"Im hanging up."  
  
"About fucking time."  
  
"Damn...you look great."  
  
"Get inside and close the fucking door."  
  
"Will do. I love you."  
  
"I don't."  
  
"Mhm~"

**Author's Note:**

> Yes you guessed right the whole plot is an excuse for some phone sexin' action. #sorrynotsorry
> 
> http://www.johnnybeachbuns.com/assets/images/2EROS/S0101%20Icon%20Shorts/S0101_GN_F.jpg *wink wink*


End file.
